battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
M3A3 Bradley
The M3A3 Bradley is an American Infantry Fighting Vehicle (IFV) manufactured by BAE Systems Land and Armaments. Battlefield: Bad Company In Battlefield: Bad Company, the M3A3 Bradley is the counterpart of the Russian BMD-3 and the MEC 2T Stalker. The only differences are the sights for the main gun, positions of passengers and its cosmetic differences. It is most effective against infantry, light vehicles and other infantry fighting vehicles. It is least effective against main battle tanks, but in the hands of a skilled player, it can be used for such a task. Multiplayer The Bradley does not appear in the single player campaign but it appears in multiplayer as the American forces main IFV. *Harvest Day *End of the Line *Deconstruction *Valley Run *Par for the Course *Oasis *Final Ignition Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Firing the M2 Browning Firing the M240C }} In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the M3A3 Bradley can be upgraded through the use of Specializations to reload its autocannon faster and do more damage per round. It can also be upgraded to have the capability to zoom in, heavier armor, and a TOW Missile Launcher as an alternate, anti-armor weapon, while the BMD-3 Bakhcha has a 9M133 Kornet attached and all vehicle specializations also apply to it in the same way. The Alternate Weapon Package is particularly advisable because the TOW missile launcher expands the abilities of the vehicle to bring down enemy tanks in addition to infantry. The TOW missile is also useful for hitting targets around corners because it is guided in the same way as a stationary TOW missile. Vehicle positions Driver: The drivers position is the main position in the tank. The driver controls where the tank goes, as well as controlling the 25mm chain gun. The driver also deals with enemy vehicles with the TOW if the V ALT Spec is used. Secondary gunner: The secondary gunner's role is to defend the tank from enemy Engineers and UAV's, as well as thinning out enemy infantry. They control a .50 cal machine gun with a 360 turn radius. Left and Right Passengers: These passengers each have a firing port for a mounted Machine Gun, positioned on the left and right sides of the tank, respectively. This MG does not have to reload, but does overheat with prolonged fire. The player can zoom in, but the view is restricted to a small slit. BFBC2 Bradley Stats.png|The M3A3 Bradley's in-game description. Multiplayer Rush *Laguna Presa *Isla Inocentes *Valparaiso *Port Valdez Conquest *Laguna Alta *White Pass *Panama Canal *Oasis Squad Deathmatch *Laguna Presa *Isla Inocentes *Nelson Bay *White Pass *Arica Harbor *Heavy Metal *Oasis Onslaught *Valparaiso *Isla Inocentes Gallery BC2 Bradley 1.png BC2 Bradley 2.png BC2 Bradley 3.png BC2 Bradley 4.png BC2 Bradley 5.png BC2 Bradley 6.png BC2 Bradley 7.png BC2 Bradley 8.png Trivia *In both the Bradley and BMD-3 when using the coaxial weapon specialization, it will say you have a M240 or PKT machine gun Coaxial and not a TOW launcher or Kornet. Category:Vehicles of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Vehicles of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Infantry Fighting Vehicle